Jason Calderon-Boot (ARH)
'Your pain is not yours alone, Jason. This year you have spent time with some of the most passionate and most loving people you may ever meet. They have changed you for the better and have endowed you with sympathy and love. The path that this world has laid out for you will be filled with trial and turmoil. However, you have people who are willing to help and guide you along the way. So let them. ' — Professor Agilbert Fontaine speaking to Jason Jason Chadwick Thomas Calderon-Boot (b. 2 March 1999) also known as Dewclaw '''or '''Flea-dog (in his Animagus form) was a Canadian American-wizard, the only child of notorious dark wizard Abel Calderon-Boot and No-Maj Ella Watson. Jason is part of the Calderon-Boot family and therefore is the direct descendant of Chadwick Boot and by extension, related to the famous Isolt Sayre and James Steward. Being the only male son of Thomas he was the heir of the House of Calderon-Boot which was one, if not the most renowned, wizarding family in the country. He shared many beliefs about his father who he adored. Like he and almost everyone member of his family, Jason was sorted into the house created by his ancestors; Wampus house. Jason greatly respected and admired his father. He saw him as an honorable and noble man constantly seeking to better himself and his family name. However, a year before Jason was to attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time, he awoke one night to find his mother's lifeless corpse within his office. Killed by the leader of the newly formed Scourers who would later be revealed to be his own father. In his first year at Ilvermorny Jason spent most of his time researching the most information about his mother's heritage and possible whereabouts. He isolated himself from others and lacked in his studies for an entire year. Within his second year, he met Chenoa Longshadow, Henry Bishop and Penelope Graves and after forming a close bond with the three, Jason shared with them the truth about his mother's death and what his father did that night and how he has been trying to track him down ever since. On July 4 of the same year, Thaddeus broke onto Ilvermorny grounds and managed to prune the Schlangenholz tree for the creation of his new wand. He also damaged part of the school in a duel with Agilbert Fontaine before escaping the battle. With his father on the loose with a dangerous new power, Jason gathers his friends and allies to embark on an intense and life-threatening venture to stop Thaddeus' reign of terror on the Wizarding world. Biography Family Lineage () Early Life () Death and tragedy () Ilvermorny years (2010-2017) First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year After Ilvermorny () Physical Appearance "He has his father's hopeful smile, but his mother's perverse eyes." '' — Professor Agilbert Fontaine on Jason's appearance Jason was the perfect combination of his mother's sharp eye-catching features and his father's more relaxing handsomeness. He inherited his mother's thick eyebrows and her full lips and her deep gray eyes. Other features like his nose, strong jawline and chestnut hair come from his father. Jason's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees. He had a sweet smile and hair that look like "melted chocolate". As he grew up his body grew bulkier and lean, his hair became darker and was cut shorter. As a teenager, he had the build of his father at his age. He was often described as tall by many and having natural beauty. He resented how fast his hair grew and often cut every mouth to keep it from getting too long. His father had hair that came to his shoulders and his mother had long jet black hair that ran down her back. He was rather fit for his age having a healthy athletic body with abs and all. This may have been because of his time as a Quidditch player before being kicked off the team. Upon Jason's right forearm and hand is a grotesque scar that he got after dueling his mother and after using the Fiendfyre curse. The curse backfired and caused damage to his wand and burned his hand and forearm badly. Ever since Jason has worn a glove and long sleeves shirts to cover the scar. Personality and Traits "(quote here)" Independent and ambitious, Jason often knows where he wants to go at a young age, separating from their family a bit early. Even as a child he was to control, and because he didn't receive enough love and patience from his parents, all of his intimate bonds later in life suffered. A lot of anger comes from Jason if too many restrictions come his way. Expressive and quick-witted, Jason represents two different personalities in one and you will never be sure which one you will face. Jason is sociable, communicative and ready for fun, with a tendency to suddenly get serious, thoughtful and restless. He is fascinated with the world itself, extremely curious, with a constant feeling that there is not enough time to experience everything he wants to see. If the phrase "Jack of all trades, master of none" applied to any human on Earth then it’s Jason. He comes off as super clever, however, it’s not as clever as it looks. He skim-read and acquire titbits of knowledge, like the Mercurial magpie he is, but it only ever reaches skin-deep. Jason's interest rarely lingers long enough for him to truly delve into any one subject. A bit of knowledge and he's off to the next shiny gem. Jason is so sharp and quick, wanting to learn all he can, it can be a weakness. Their superficiality often leads them to skim things rather than exploring them in any depth. Jasons may be the true "Jack of all trades, master of none" because of their short attention spans. He loves to be social and charm both males and females. Jason's gregarious and fun-loving nature can often be misinterpreted and he is often seen as flirts and teases. Jason may be hard to pin down in a relationship as he craves change and freedom to come and go as he, please. Through the course of his time at Ilvermorny, he catches the eye of Maximus and Josephine who both develops strong feelings for him. Jason, who loves both of them, can't bring himself to let down either of them and as a result, ends up hurting both of them. This gets him frustrated as he feels that he is to blame and feels and unable to do anything. Feelings like this greatly bother Jason. He hates feelings unsure and not knowing what to do and become frustrated. Because Jason is quick to act and talk, he may become frustrated with others that are not as quick to act. Jason can be strong-willed and determined, almost to the point of being extremely stubborn. This makes him great competitors, even if they are able to hide this desire to win from you. This also makes Scorpios very dominant, controlling and passionate. When they do not have a positive outlet for self-expression, they often turn inwards and become destructive. Being a Wampus makes Jason a natural-born warrior and leader and thrill seeker. He is a lover of freedom and exploring new ideas. Taking a gamble on something new never fazes him. He is seen as an ambitious, exciting, and vibrant individual who gravitates towards the center of any action. Jason makes a great leader because he normally has a genuine concern for those he leads. He tends to be frank and candid, which are traits many people look for in a leader. Possessions * '''Calderon-Boot Legacy: '''After the death of his father, everything that he had owned was passed down to Jason including a large fortune stored in Vault 777 of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. This inheritance became Jason's source of funding for all his Ilvermorny textbooks, wizarding clothes, etc. He even used some to pay off people for information about his mother's whereabouts. * 'Wand: Jason is the current owner of his ancestor Chadwick Boot's wand and in the case of most wizards and witches, Jason's wand is among his most valued magical possessions. The wand was passed down to him after the disappearance of his father, who was its previous owner. Chadwick Boot's wand was made of prickly ash wood with a Horned Serpent horn wand core and a 12¾" and is quite bendy flexibility. The wand was manufactured by Isolt Sayre and James Steward for Chadwick's eleventh birthday in 1629. Jason used the wand every year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and even during multiple life-threatening duels he had. The wand is fiercely loyal to the Calderon-Boot and can't be used by anyone else without blood ties to the family. Many believe that because of the Horned Serpent core within the wand is the reason why Jason was able to easily and quickly master spells. This core is exceptionally powerful, sensitive to Parseltongue and vibrates when it is being spoken and can warn their owners of danger by emitting a low musical tone. * 'Percuro Ring: '''Manufactured by Henry Bishop, the Ring was given to him after he was badly injured when using Fiendfyre improperly. The ring granted Jason the ability to heal his body from any wound and even healed his scar that was caused by Fiendfyre. Henry admitted to giving the ring to him because he was afraid of losing him to his reckless and stubborn behavior. He warned him about the rings many limits and restrictions, one being that "it can't heal something that's dead." * 'The Door of Foribus: 'One of the many Dark Artifices created by Thaddeus Calderon-Boot. The Door allows Jason to teleport to any way possible location he pleases with concentration. The Door and many other Dark Artifices were placed into Jason's ownership after his father's crimes. MACUSA has endlessly tried to seize the Artifacts from Jason but has been unsuccessful in doing so. The Runaways had used the door often to quickly get to places and back. * 'Firebolt Supreme: '''The world-class broomstick was given to Jason as a gift in hopes of persuading him to join the Wampus Quidditch team. However, Jason realized that he wasn't really good at Quidditch and in fact despised the sport altogether, therefore, he put the broom in a wardrobe where it stays for months before he gave it away to Chenoa Longshadow who used it in her Quidditch matches. * '''Bubo: Jason's trusted and loyal animal companion, Bubo was vitally helpful in delivering messages and packages for Jason. Bubo loved Jason fiercely and was very protecting of him and hostile towards those that tried to harm him, clawing at enemies and bullies whenever they attacked Jason, and loyally obeyed his every command. Jason loved him as much as he loved him. * Calderon-Boot Manor: '''The giant mansion is the home of the Calderon-Boot family and to act as a repository for Dark Artifices. The entire house is sentient able to clean, reconstruct, and build upon itself if the Head of House needs for it. For countless years, Billy the house-elf, the first murderer, has acted as caretaker of the House. Jason became the Head of House after his mother's death and father's disappearance. * '''Admonitor bracelet: Tina owned an admonitor bracelet that was used to monitor her activities after she was demoted. * Wand permit: * Book of a Thousand Curses: * [[Jinxes & Hexes|''Calderon's Guide to Jinxes & Hexes]]: * 'Chadwick's Charms 1-7: Chadwick's Charms is a seven-volume series of Charms textbooks written by Chadwick Boot and used at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jason snagged the entire copy from his father's library that was in perfect condition. After years of using the book, it is filled with notes and doodles left by Jason. * ''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'': * ''Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely'': * ''The Witch's Friend'': * ''The Flap of the Cape'': * ''The Owl Airforce'': * ''Scourers and the Creation of MACUSA'': Magical abilities and skills Jason was an outstandingly talented wizard, even while still only a student of Ilvermorny, excelling in many fields of magic. Many noted his great knowledge to learn magical spells very efficiently than other students but failed in adaptability and creativeness. As he grew older he became more mastered with his abilities. * '''Magical Fire: * Occlumency * Legilimency: ' * '''Dark Arts: ' *'''Dueling: Relationships Family Abel Calderon-Boot Ella Waston Close Friends Penelope Graves Lucas Picquery Quade Chapman Leonardo Lopez Beelly Romances Chenoa Longshadow Henry Bishop Kagami Yamamoto Etymology * Jason is a common given name for a male. It comes from Greek Ἰάσων (Iásōn), meaning "healer", from the verb ἰάομαι (iáomai), "heal", "cure", cognate with Ἰασώ (Iasṓ), the goddess of healing, and ἰατρός (iatrós), "healer", "physician". Forms of related words have been attested in Greek from as far back as Mycenaen and Arcadocypriot (in the Cypriot syllabary) Greek: i-ja-te, and i-ja-te-ra-ne, respectively, both regarded as standing for inflected forms of ἰατήρ, "healer". The name was borne in Greek mythology by Jason, the great Thessalian hero who led the Argonauts in the quest for the Golden Fleece. * Calderon is a Spanish name which may be from the word caldera which means "basin", "crater" or "hollow". It may also be geographical and is a common name of streams and mountains. It can also be the name of a place such as a town Calderón of Valencia and it may also refer to an object such as '"kettle" or "cauldron". * Boot is an English surname for a person who makes or sells boots. It is also a Dutch occupational surname for the boatman, from the Dutch word boot, meaning "boat."